The present invention relates to a tent and more particularly to a foldable or collapsible tent.
For novice campers and camping families, among others, foldable tents are a popular alternative to conventional assemble-to-use tents. These tents are commonly referred to as “instant tents,” “one-touch tents” or “pop-up tents.” Foldable tents are typically sold with a frame assembly and tent fabric permanently attached to each other, i.e., preassembled. Erecting and collapsing the tent is easy and less time consuming than conventional assemble-to-use tents because the frame assembly and tent fabric are collectively opened and folded. The frame assembly usually includes a single central hub and a plurality of poles pivotally attached to the hub to provide a stable tent structure. These types of instant tents are particularly advantageous because a minimal number of poles, typically four, are required and thus erecting and collapsing the instant tent is quite simple. Although convenient for the user, there are several disadvantages for instant tents in the prior art.
For example, a large amount of stress is exerted on the frame assembly due to the tension from the tent fabric. These stresses are often transferred to and concentrated on the single central hub where the poles are interconnected, especially when a wind force is exerted on the tent. Thus, there is risk of damage or even failure of the central hub.
Also, the size of instant tents in the prior art today are limited and could typically accommodate only up to nine people because stability of the structure is compromised with longer poles required for larger instant tents. Therefore, even though there is great interest for bigger tents (often including separate rooms), this cannot be achieved with an instant tent today. Instead, larger tents that could accommodate more than nine people are of the conventional type which requires the user to separately assemble the poles and then attach the poles to the tent fabric for set up, and detach the poles from tent fabric and disassemble the poles to store and transport.
Another disadvantage of instant tents of the prior art is that head room is limited. The central portion of the instant tent where the central hub is located serves as the apex of the tent. Even though cabin instant tents attempt to solve this problem, the poles are positioned downwardly and the ceiling height decreases from the central portion of the tent. Thus, head room is still limited at radially outer portions of the tent.
As another example, instant tents in the prior art are limited in shape. They are either dome shape or a single rectangular cabin. The use of a single central hub also limits the overall configuration of the instant tent because the overall length of the tent is restricted by the length of the poles which can securely extend from the central hub. Therefore, a tent with a more elongated configuration or other configurations cannot be achieved.
Instant tents today also pose problems with folding the tent into a relatively short and compact state. The folded length of the tent as well as the volume of the tent is dictated by the sections of the poles which are connected to the central hub and because those pole sections are usually elongated to increase the overall volume of the tent in the open configuration, the instant tent is relatively long when folded.